parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Keep Our Paradise (Animated Party)
“Keep Our Paradise” is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. As part of the soundtrack of Animated Party '' (''Sausage Party), it’s sung by Samson Maxwells and Jenna the Husky in the aftermath of barely escaping from Scarlet Overkill’s mansion, having just lost Kovu and witnessed the deaths of Rainbow Dash and Reynold (also known as Bearen). In it, Jenna and Samson reflect on the moments leading up to their present crisis—being on the run, with nowhere to go—and conclude that the true “Great Beyond” was their home together back in Fandomation, realizing the need to go back and warn the others about the truth. Lyrics Verse 1 (Jenna the Husky): Jenna: Living back in Furry City was awesome Saw a lot of legends and some legacies blossom It was paradise; you know, our own little paradise We spent life hanging around with our buddies Of course, the jerks would make our days less than lovely But it was paradise; you know, it was still paradise Hook (Samson Maxwells): So, please tell me how we ended up here Just trying to survive, and let me be very clear Pre-Chorus 1: Samson: I’ve got nothing on me but my clothes and some glasses Jenna: Plus, a confidante whose beauty pleases the masses Samson: Honestly, it sure didn’t stop what just happened Jenna: But, at least, we’re thankful that today we’re still standing Chorus (Jenna and Samson): Jenna: Now where’s our paradise? Samson: That’s the point of this song Jenna: We’re headed back to paradise Samson: Where we were all along Jenna: Now we have a mission Samson: And we’re in position Both: To tell our world what happened tonight And keep our paradise Transition: Samson: Alright, Jenna, so how’d we get here? Jenna: Might as well tell them. Let’s do it! Verse 2 (Samson Maxwells): Samson: When we were selected, we felt so honored (Jenna: Just to be in the Great Beyond) But it seemed some of our pals would be goners It didn’t feel too nice, you know, for them to miss paradise (Samson: And here’s what we did wrong…) We swallowed our shame just to get the jam started But that allowed the truth to catch us unguarded And made us sacrifice, you know, what we thought was paradise (Jenna: Turns out, it wasn’t…) Hook (Jenna the Husky): There’s no other reason we’d wind up here Just trying to survive, and let me be very clear Pre-Chorus 2: Jenna: I’ve got nothing on me but the fur on my body Samson: And a nerdy partner paying for the same folly Jenna: We know our situation’s far from enthralling Samson: But we have a feeling being home was our calling Chorus (Jenna and Samson): Jenna: Now where’s our paradise? Samson: That’s the point of this song Jenna: We’re headed back to paradise Samson: Where we were all along Jenna: Now we have a mission Samson: And we’re in position Both: To tell our pals what happened tonight And keep our paradise Bridge: Samson: That’s life for you, reality in disguise And often, you don’t know until you finally realize Jenna: That maybe, we were destined to be here Destined to survive, and it is readily clear Pre-Chorus 3 (Samson and Jenna): ''' Both: Nothing on us but the tears that we’re crying As we watch our dreams of paradise begin dying Yet, after we watched our friends fall The truth is, they gave their all So that we could have a shot at surviving '''Chorus (Jenna and Samson): Jenna: Now where’s our paradise? Samson: That’s the point of this song Jenna: We’re headed back to paradise Samson: Where we were all along Jenna: Now we have a mission Samson: And we’re in position Both: To tell our pals what happened tonight And keep our paradise Ending: Samson: Oh, you know it’s true Jenna: Keep our paradise Samson: We’re about to do what we’ve got to do Jenna: We will keep our paradise Samson: Tonight, we’ll be fighting for our own Jenna: There’s no need to think twice, alright Samson: We’re coming home… Jenna: Because home’s our paradise (Samson and Jenna: Yeah, man!) Trivia * This is the first P.A. song that Samson and Jenna share independently. * It’s also the first time that Samson has a major singing role. He’d previously appeared in “You Know What I Mean – Already High” and “It’s Called a Hustle, Sweetheart”, but as a supporting member. * Originally, there was going to be a song by Jenna and Samson called “Don’t Let Go”, based on the scene in ''Animated Party ''where Samson, having just reunited with a tearful Jenna, barely manages to whisper, “Jenna, you’re all I got; you’re all I’ve got.” However, where this song lacks in as much emotion, it makes up for in reflecting their now-fully-unified mindset about what to do next, being on their own. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Songs